El probador
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Quien iba a decirle a Riko que serían unos pantalones excesivamente estrechos los que le llevarían a la gloria. PWP, lemon, yuri.


**Vale, sí, hace milenios que no entro en este fandom o no subo nada, ¡perdón! Tengo un long-fic en marcha, pero no esperéis noticias de él demasiado pronto... La verdad es que hoy me entraron ganas de escribir algo de MomoRiko. Es una pareja que necesita mucho amor y apenas hay fics de ellas dos, con lo monas que son. Así que yo pongo otra vez mi granito de arena~**

 **· Disclaimer.** _KnB no me pertenece, es propiedad de su autor._

 **· Advertencias.** _Yuri, lemon, posible OoC, posible PWP, desvarios míos a las cuatro de la mañana, faltas de ortografía, no beta._

 **· Pairing.** _MomoRiko, vagas insinuaciones de Teppei x Riko._

* * *

Le costaba admitirlo, pero estaba un poco nerviosa. Sí, la fuerte, decidida, segura de si misma Aida Riko estaba temblando como un corderito recién nacido. No podía evitarlo, aunque se repitiese a si misma que era una tontería mostrar tanta ansiedad por algo tan banal, seguía toqueteándose el pelo cada quince segundos con manos temblorosas mientras movía la pierna derecha de atrás hacia delante con una desquiciante velocidad. Y no olvidemos los dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior, rojo por la presión y la repetición de los roces. Pero la pregunta del millón era, ¿qué —o quién— era la causa de esa inquietud que amenazaba por dejarle sin labios? La respuesta estaba compuesta por dos factores —la situación y la persona.

Viéndolo desde una perspectiva externa, nadie vería extraño que una chica joven, de instituto, estuviese esperando al lado de la enorme puerta de algún centro comercial de la ciudad un día sábado por la mañana. Algo que se veía todos los fines de semana, o incluso entre semana, por parte de aquellas que no querían pasar demasiado tiempo en los edificios escolares. Pero dentro de la perspectiva de la chica de cabello castaño, aquella era la situación más estresante que le había pasado en las últimas semanas —quitando los sustos de Kuroko, que le subían la adrenalina a niveles estratosféricos.

Las citas no eran lo suyo. Hacía tiempo que no acudía a ninguna, estaba demasiado ocupada con el equipo como para estar pendiente de amoríos y tampoco se había dado la ocasión como para aceptar alguna. Pero se había dado y se estaba arrepintiendo por momentos. Con Teppei no había estado tan nerviosa, ¿por qué ahora a su cuerpo le estaba dando por actuar de aquella manera? Puede que fuera por la persona con la que tenía la cita. Una persona con la que nunca se hubiese esperado llevarse bien y ni mucho menos pensar en tener una salida con connotaciones románticas. Y con eso llegábamos a la parte de "la persona".

Momoi Satsuki, la mánager del equipo de la academia Tōō. Era ella quien le había pedido una cita y era ella a la que esperaba muerta de los nervios. Realmente, Riko nunca se hubiera imaginado teniendo algún tipo de relación con una mujer. Reconocía la belleza del cuerpo femenino en todas sus formas, y había tenido algún que otro pensamiento subido de tono con alguna compañera de clase que le había parecido especialmente atrayente, pero siempre pensó que era una fase, pensamientos confusos que pronto se disiparían. Cómo se equivocaba. Se equivocó en el justo momento que habló con Satsuki por primera vez, no conversaciones sobre básquet, si no sobre ese tipo de temas con los que hablarías con un amigo, con alguien cercano. Cosas banales, sucesos, anécdotas, opiniones... La inteligencia de la chica de pelo largo le llamó la atención agradablemente. Su hablar, su pose, sus expresiones, el hecho de que le había demostrado que era mucho— muchísimo— más que una cara bonita y un cuerpo de infarto. Reconocía que había sufrido un pequeño flechazo al empezar a conocer a la chica, y se alegró bastante —bastante mucho— de que fuera algo correspondido.

En realidad habían estado con algo desde hacía un mes y medio. Aunque no se veían más que en algunos entrenamientos, partidos amistosos o cuando la mánager se pasaba por su instituto para ver a Kuroko —y esperaba que también a ella—, no faltaba algún que otro beso rápido, alguna caricia en lugares estratégicos o un enlace de dedos que hacía que el corazón de la entrenadora de Seirin latiese un poco más rápido. Nunca habían tenido una cita propiamente dicha, y cuando la más joven le mandó un mensaje proponiéndole ir de compras y comer en algún centro comercial cerca de la casa de ambas, dijo que sí sin ni si quiera dudar. Vale, sí, en ningún momento se había dejado explícitamente que era una cita, pero vamos, ella no era tan estúpida. Por eso se había arreglado para la ocasión.

Puede que un vestido negro entallado, medias finas negras y unas botas de tacón —de un tacón razonable como para que ella pudiera caminar— también del mismo color fuera un conjunto algo oscuro o serio, el collar dorado le aportaba brillo —o al menos eso había leído en blogs de moda días antes de la cita. Se había dejado el cabello igual, teniendo el pelo tan corto poco se podía hacer, pero se había puesto un pendiente dorado en la oreja izquierda, alargado, que se expandía por el lóbulo siguiendo la línea natural de la oreja y que estaba decorado con flores de sakura, los pétalos siendo representados con unas piedras rosadas brillantes y bonitas. Puede que fuera cursi, pero le había recordado a Momoi y no había podido evitar comprarlo. En la otra oreja se había puesto solo una flor— le gustaba la asimetría cuando se trataba de pendientes. Al ser invierno se había puesto encima una gabardina azul marino que pecaba de elegante, y se había maquillado un poco para que resaltaran sus ojos de forma que quedase natural —las horas y horas que tuvo que gastar y el maquillaje que se desperdició para perfeccionar su técnica era algo digno de mención. Estaba muy arreglada, lo sabía, pero no iba a acudir en chándal a un encuentro con ella fuera de sus respectivas responsabilidades, ¿no?

Tenía ganas de ver cómo iría ella vestida. Siendo como era, sería una autentica visión. Tan guapa, tan sexy. Notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban ante sus pensamientos. Qué cosas podía llegar a pensar, de verdad, se dijo a si misma.

—¡Riko-san! —y hablando de la reina de Roma, allí estaba Momoi Satsuki. Despampanante, como segundos atrás había imaginado y predicho.

Se había recogido el pelo para la ocasión, con un moño desenfadado e informal, pero sin llegar de ninguna manera a ser vulgar. Se había dejado dos mechas rosas en modo de flequillo, enmarcándole el rostro, resaltándole los pómulos. Vestía un conjunto de blusa y falda bajo el abrigo blanco roto que portaba abierto, la blusa de un color marrón muy claro con unos bordados en el cuello y el bolsillo de su pecho de color rosa pastel en forma de flores, mientras que la falda, de talle alto y con botones dorados en la cintura, era de color marrón chocolate, bastante más intenso que el color de sus medias medio tupidas. Sus piernas terminaban en unas botas de tacón —algo más elevado que el suyo— del mismo color que la falda y con los cordones decorativos a conjunto del bordado de la blusa. Llevaba un maquillaje natural, los labios algo más marcados que de costumbre por un rosa pálido, y sus ojos ligeramente maquillados con sombra marrón claro. Todo aquello le iba perfecto, marcando lo que tenía que marcar, y Riko estaba a nada de empezar a babear como una imbécil.

Estaba tan guapa que pensó que no se había arreglado lo suficiente como para estar a lado de tan mujer. Y lo siguió pensando hasta que la menor se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo, aprovechando este para susurrarle al oído un "estás preciosa" que le derritió por dentro. Estaba realmente colada por esa chica, por Dios.

—Tú también lo estás. —le contestó en un susurro avergonzado la más baja, ganándose una preciosa sonrisa de esos labios que ya estaba empezando a echar de menos. Pero no podían besarse delante de tanta gente, se recordó con amargura. No quería que cuchicheos homófobos y entrometidos arruinaran aquella mañana.

—¿Entramos? Hay una tienda que quiero que veas, ¡te aseguro que te encantará!

Y en nada entraron en el centro comercial. Se pasaron horas y horas yendo de tienda en tienda, entrando ocasionalmente en alguna de deportes, Riko por la razón de que las pelotas del gimnasio se estaban desgastando y Momoi porque Aomine necesitaba unas nuevas deportivas y se aprovechó de que la chica iba de compras ese día. Cuando llegó la hora de comer ambas, cargadas de bolsas —Momoi más que Riko—, se sentaron en las mesas comunes de la zona de restaurantes, las dos soltando un suspiro de alivio al tocar la silla al mismo tiempo. Se miraron y rieron por la casualidad. Nunca se cansaría de ver aquella curva en los labios de la de pelo rosa, nunca, pensó con adoración la entrenadora del Seirin.

—¿Quieres que vaya a por la comida mientras esperas aquí? —se ofreció Satsuki, poniéndose ya de pie, asumiendo que la respuesta iba a ser afirmativa. Y así fue—. ¿Qué es lo que te apetece? Hay mucho para elegir —dijo con una mueca que se le antojó un puchero.

—He visto que hay un puesto de comida italiana… Creo que comeré un plato de espagueti carbonara, me apetece —contestó Aida, considerando si había hecho una buena elección. Pero sí, la había hecho, realmente tenía antojo de pasta.

—La verdad es que a mí también me apetece~ ¡Pasta para las dos!

La de pelo castaño sonrió mientras veía a la otra alejarse hacia el puesto de comida. Habían pasado una mañana entrañable, pensó con alegría. Aunque no habían dejado de mirar ropa, había habido tiempo para roces discretos, enlazar las manos por algunos segundos e incluso un beso tierno que había tenido lugar en el pasillo de los vestidores, cuando nadie estaba ni podía mirar. Se le había puesto la cara como un semáforo y el corazón le empezó a latir más rápido. Y el "qué mona eres" de después no le había servido para calmar a su pobre órgano. En realidad los nervios del principio se habían esfumado cuando empezaron a tener las charlas habituales, alejadas de algo que no fuera ellas mismas y su esencia. A Riko le encantaba el hecho de que podía hablar con ella de todo —valoraba eso mucho en una persona. Qué satisfecha se encontraba, contenta y satisfecha. Había algunas tiendas que se habían dejado para después de comer, las dos estaban hambrientas después de estar tanto tiempo dando vueltas por un espacio tan grande, así que aún quedaba tiempo de cita.

Vio como Satsuki volvía con dos platos llenos de pasta en una bandeja, también con dos botellas de refresco, uno que les agradaba a ambas. Los cubiertos ya estaban puestos en la mesa, así que fue sentarse la más alta y empezar a comer como si hubiesen estado semanas sin comer.

—Esto de comprar si que cansa —comentó la castaña, intentando empezar una conversación, antes de meterse una porción importante de pasta en la boca.

—Cierto, me duelen los pies, no tendría que haberme puesto tacones… —contestó Momoi apoyando la cara en la palma de su mano mientras que movía el tenedor en el aire, enfatizando sus palabras—. Pero me quería poner guapa para ti.

Se le subieron los colores a la cabeza por segunda vez en el día. ¡No estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran esas cosas, joder! Y la otra había estado lanzándole ese tipo de comentarios durante toda la mañana, entre pieza de ropa y pieza de ropa. No es que se quejase —ni mucho menos, sería de ser retrasada— pero le alteraba mucho.

—T-Tú siempre estás guapa, no te preocupes —logró contestar en un susurro —perfectamente audible para la mánager—, intentando no tartamudear demasiado por culpa de los nervios. Esa chica la obligaba a comportarse como otra persona, madre mía. No se reconocía entre tanta timidez y le daba rabia en verdad. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, si tenía un flechazo tan fuerte?

—¿En serio? Eres un amor, Riko-chan~ —un cosquilleo le recorrió la punta de los dedos al escuchar ese "Riko-chan"—. Tú también estás siempre preciosa. Aunque seas una tabla de planchar, tienes mucho encanto.

—¿¡Cómo que tabla de planchar!? —tras su grito de indignación, la risa de Satsuki se volvió a oír con fuerza—. Tengo el pecho justo, ¡perfecto!

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no me las enseñas, eh? Yo podría darte un veredicto más objetivo…

La insinuación tan clara que dejó entrever entre sus palabras llevó a Riko a rememorar aquellos sueños húmedos de los cuales todos habían sido protagonizados por la chica sentada en frente suyo. Mentiría si decía que no deseaba tener algo más que besos sencillos con ella. Y mentiría si dijera que no quería sentir sus blancas manos sobre sus pechos, apretándolos y jugando con ellos a su antojo. Oh, y mentiría ahora mismo si dijera que no había sentido un pequeño cosquilleo en la parte baja del vientre al pensar en aquello.

—Bueno… puede que las veas bien dentro de poco… —ni si quiera ella se explicó cómo pudo decir aquello sin caerse muerta de la vergüenza o tartamudear. Pero al ver la sonrisa satisfecha de Satsuki y sus ojos fijos en sus labios, supo que le había gustado la respuesta.

—Espero que sea _bien_ pronto, Riko-chan. —y abrió la boca, separando sus carnosos labios para comer más pasta —le gustaba la conversación, pero seguía teniendo hambre.

—Momoi, esto no me cabe ni con vaselina. —dijo la chica de ojos castaños desde el otro lado de la cortina, mientras intentaba meterse como podía un pantalón que dudaba incluso que su brazo pudiese pasar.

—Seguro que te cabe, lo que pasa es que no te lo pones con fuerza. —contestó desde el otro lado la muchacha. Se levantó de los asientos del pasillo de los vestidores y fue hasta donde estaba la otra, sin abrir la gruesa cortina.

—Me lo pongo con fuerza, lo que pasa es que esto está hecho para alguien que tiene el grosor de las piernas equiparable a las de un palo de fregona. —oyó la carcajada de Momoi desde el otro lado y ella misma sonrió por su ocurrencia.

—No te lo niego, pero aún así pienso que te puede entrar. ¿Te ayudo a ponértelo? Un par de manos más siempre vienen bien~

—Está bien, entra.

No hubo que decirle nada más a la de pelo rosa, entró en cero coma. Y la imagen que se encontró le gustó, y _mucho._ Riko estaba vestida solo con su ropa interior, un sujetador y bragas negros a conjunto que despertarían el libido de un muerto. Estaba agachada en una posición que si bien no era la más erótica del mundo, sí le permitía tener un plano precioso de su parte trasera. Tenía las mejillas rojas del esfuerzo, y las pantorrillas enredadas en la tela tejana del pantalón. Se quedó más de la cuenta mirando las bragas de corte brasileño de la otra hasta que reaccionó, gracias a Dios con relativa rapidez.

—A ver, déjame ponerme detrás… Vale. A la de tres empezamos a empujar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí.

—Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Y aunque empujaron y empujaron, no lograron que las caderas de Aida entraran en los estrechos pantalones —que ya notaba como le cortaban la circulación de las piernas. Cansadas del esfuerzo, Riko se agachó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas rectas y Momoi se sentó en la silla que tenía detrás de ella.

—No entiendo la razón de hacer los pantalones tan estrechos, y encima sin ser elásticos. Los chándales son definitivamente mejores.

Satsuki quería contestar, realmente quería. Pero con esas nalgas dan bien hechas a tan poco de su cara, a tan poco de poder _tocarlas_ actuaron como un inhibidor para su cerebro. Menuda chica que era Riko. Puede que no tuviese las curvas más marcadas del mundo, pero realmente tenía un cuerpo fino y ligeramente musculado —cosas de que su padre fuera entrenador y ella también— agradable a la vista. Demasiado agradable. Tan agradable que no resistió y abrió la palma por completo para coger la nalga derecha con un movimiento que se podía describir perfectamente como lascivo. Notó el respingo de Riko, pero no escuchó queja de su parte, hecho que le alentó a continuar.

Ya con sus dos manos en el trasero de la más baja, cada una en uno de esos músculos perfectos, empezó a amasar con lentitud y bastante presión esas preciosidades. Sus dedos se habían colado por debajo de la fina tela de su ropa interior, que se había arrugado de tal manera que parecía un tanga, mostrando más de esa parte de su anatomía a la otra. Qué piel más suave, pensó Satsuki. Mientras, Aida no podía hacer más que apoyar sus manos en la pared que tenía delante mientras se mordía el labio inferior ante los toqueteos de la otra. Hacía un movimiento rotatorio con sus manos que llegaba a mover sus labios inferiores, separándolos y volviéndolos a juntar, dejando un cosquilleo placentero tras de sí que lo único que hacía era aumentar su excitación. La chica de pelo castaño modificó un poco su postura —elevó su culo para recibir más de ese cosquilleo agradable y abrió ligeramente las piernas. No le resultaba incómodo, el probador no era grande así que no tenía que estirar demasiado los brazos.

Cuando empezaron los besos húmedos en su nalga izquierda, Riko ya tenía las bragas algo empapada. El momento y la situación le habían encendido —en un probador, con aquella postura, _con Momoi_ — y quería más. Por eso ronroneó como un gato cuando los dedos de la más alta se clavaron en sus músculos traseros y los dientes pasaron a la acción, rozando con deliciosa suavidad la tierna carne. La calidez y humedad que los labios y la lengua de Momoi dejaban por todo aquel lugar le provocaban el tener que morderse el labio inferior para que algún que otro ronroneo más fuerte de lo normal no saliese con tanta potencia.

Suspiró con sorpresa y placer cuando los pulgares ajenos se colaron por la tela que cubría sus genitales, empezando a masajear, pero sin llegar a tocar los labios, que se movían de la misma forma que antes, pero más exagerado, más placentero.

—Sabes que eres preciosa, ¿verdad?… —dijo en un suspiro la mánager de Tōō admirando maravillada aquél lugar que le llamaba tanto, que deseaba tanto _probar_. Y lo haría, claro que sí, pero quería estimular a Riko, quería desesperarla. Ya notaba bajo sus pulgares la humedad en la tela, pero necesitaba tenerla un poco más, solo un poco más ansiosa.

Aida no pudo contestar, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupada destrozándose el labio y apretando los puños —clavándose las uñas incluso— para no soltar algo que pudiese ponerlas en evidencia, pues todavía tenía presente que estaban en un probador, en un lugar público. Debería tener algo de pudor, pero Dios, ya sabía él que necesitaba todo aquello. Y lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era aquella boca, aquellos labios _jodidamente_ sensuales sobre su maldita entrepierna, y lo necesitaba ya.

—Momoi…

—¿Hmmm?~ —estaba demasiado ocupada besando con la boca abierta el trasero de la otra como para contestar.

—V-Vamos…

La más joven no pudo hacer más que sonreír con maldad. ¿Ya quería más? Qué impaciente. Ella quería disfrutar un poco más de aquellos perfectos globos de carne antes de ir al plato principal… Pero supuso que no debería ignorar tan implícita súplica en aquel tartamudeo, ¿verdad?

Y cuando finalmente la lengua de Satsuki conoció la entrepierna propiamente dicha de Riko —aunque por encima de la tela de la braga—, la castaña ahogó un suspiró y entornó los ojos mientras ese músculo húmedo pegaba un enorme lametón desde la punta de su clítoris hasta el final de sus labios vaginales. Fue lento, lento y tortuoso, no dejó región sin cubrir. Todo por encima de la tela negra, algo que a la entrenadora le ponía más aún y no entendía aún muy bien por qué. Las manos de Satsuki se movieron, acariciando la piel más oscura que la suya hasta posar las manos, unidas entre sí, encima de las lumbares de la mayor, aplicando algo de fuerza para acercar aún más aquel precioso y húmedo lugar a su boca. La abrió y empezó a mover su boca con pasión, succionando a través de las bragas aquel lugar, mordiendo con muchísima suavidad también el inicio de su clítoris.

Los cosquilleos no paraban, y tampoco es que quisiese que parasen. A cada movimiento, una nueva ola de placer, que le dejaba con ganas de más, con ganas de llegar al jodido orgasmo que Momoi le estaba prometiendo. Sonrió cuando la punta de la lengua conectó con aquel órgano que existía únicamente para otorgar placer y presionó, para luego mover con relativa rapidez la misma, estimulando las millones de terminaciones nerviosas que poseía tal maravilla.

—Nnh...~ —ese sí que no lo pudo acallar, aunque tener la boca cerrada ayudó a amortiguarlo _un poco_. Las comisuras de los labios de la de pelo castaño se levantaron un poco, sonriendo con los dientes aún machacando el labio, sus cejas se arquearon por el placer y cerró los ojos por el mismo, dándole así una expresión más que extasiada. Y es que aquella boca se sentía _demasiado bien_ , joder.

La misma Satsuki estaba increíblemente mojada. Tenía literamente las bragas empapadas, y aquel gemido solo había hecho que empeorar su estado. Inconscientemente, y por el hecho de que la silla tenía relieve, empezó a restregar su hinchada entrepierna contra esta mientras le seguía haciendo el cunnilingus a Riko, dándose ella misma amor, disfrutando a medias de las suaves olas de placer que podía darle tal movimiento, pues ni de coña le aliviaba el ardor.

La más baja sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, el placer aumentaba gradualmente, le faltaba un pequeño empujón, algo más, algo que se tradujo en un beso con la boca abierta sobre su necesidad, que le hizo explotar en un precioso orgasmo, nada parecido a alguna cosa que pudiera haber experimentado antes por sus propios medios. Las piernas le temblaron, pues la lengua de la de pelo rosa no tardó en estimular de nuevo su clítoris, ahora demasiado sensible, y apenas pudo aguantar el ahogado gemido que casi abandona sus labios abusados por el orgasmo. Momoi sintió las contracciones de la entrepierna ajena sobre su lengua y boca, pero no tardó en apartarla después de que se hubiesen detenido.

Podía oír la respiración alterada de la otra, que intentaba controlarla con muy poco éxito. Ella aún no había podido alcanzar su orgasmo, el restregarse contra la silla no bastaba.

—Oye, Riko…

—¿Hmm? —le salió un poco más agudo de lo que quería, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Le dio una pequeña palmada en el muslo, indicándole que se pusiera derecha, delante de ella, cosa que la otra lo entendió y lo hizo. No hizo falta mucho más que una mirada insinuante y un beso en la palma de la mano de Riko para saber que el favor debía ser devuelto. Y no hizo falta rogar demasiado para que la chica satisfecha se pusiera de rodillas, rompiese con ansia las medias de la otra por la parte que le interesaba y observase con lujuria las bragas rosa pálido de la otra, que estaban hermosamente decoradas con un circulo húmedo en el lugar preciso. Se relamió los labios. Estaría encantada de agradecerle aquel magnífico orgasmo.

* * *

 **Estoy horriblemente oxidada con esto, lo siento mucho :C Si habéis llegado hasta aquí muchísimas gracias por leer~**

 **Si os ha gustado, agradecería comentario, al igual que críticas constructivas que puedan hacerme mejorar.**

 **¡Un besazo!**


End file.
